Cell Block Tango
by xxMerry
Summary: Imaginez que nos six héroïnes préférées se retrouvent dans la peau de six taulardes, inculpées pour meurtre. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et Fleur Delacour.


Ma chanson du moment : Cell Block Tango.

Extrait de la Comédie Musicale, Chicago, de 2003.

* * *

_« __**Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,  
Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,  
Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,**__  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
__**Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz**__ »  
_

**« And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango'' »**

Cette histoire à fait la une de toute la presse. Peut être la connaissez vous ? Vous savez ces six femmes emprisonnées pour avoir tuer leurs conjoints. Jamais entendu parler ? Sérieusement ? Alors nous allons remédier à cette affreuse erreur. Asseyez vous confortablement. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, je ne le répèterais pas une deuxième fois. Replaçons cette histoire dans son contexte. Chicago. Années 20. Prison. Les barreaux des cellules s'ouvrent, comme le levé du rideau sur la scène. Apparaissent alors nos six prisonnières.

_**« You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
Well, I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there'e Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "Bernie, you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head. »**_

_« Les gens ont parfois d'ces p'tites habitudes  
Qui vous fichent en rogne  
Comme... Bernie  
Bernie qui aimait mâcher du chewing gum  
Non, pas mâcher faire PLOP !  
Donc je rentre à la maison ce soir là  
Les nerfs plutôt irrités  
En manque de gentillesse et de compation  
Et là il y a Bernie, vautré sur le divan  
Buvant une bière et mâchant  
Non, pas mâcher faire PLOP  
Je lui ai dit, j'ai dit :  
Tu fais péter ton chewing une seule fois...  
Et il l'a fait.  
Alors j'ai retiré le fusil de chasse du mur  
Et j'ai tiré deux coups de semonce...  
Dans sa p'tite tête »_

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme intelligente. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle se retrouverait sous les verrous ? Elle qui n'a jamais fait un seul faux pas de toute son existence. A défaut de faux pas, elle fit des erreurs. Ou plutôt une erreur : Ron Weasley. Elle se croyait amoureuse. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux : plus de disputes incessantes et plein de projets. Et le premier se réalisa sans se faire attendre Ils emménagèrent ensemble. Rapidement Hermione se rendit compte que supporter cet homme se trouverait être plus compliqué que prévu. Attendant l'âge requis pour devenir Aurore, Ron passait toutes ses journées assis devant la télé, objet moldus qu'il avait découvert avec plaisir, en se goinfrant de chocogrenouilles. Et tout les soirs Hermione repassait derrière lui pour ramasser tout les emballages qu'il laissait traîner. Une fois après une dure journée de travail, elle rentra chez elle exténuée. Toujours sur le canapé, Ron se délectait d'une énième friandise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le papier sur le sol, la jeune femme s'exclama : « Si tu le jettes par terre... » Et il le fit. Calmement elle prit sa baguette et visa entre les deux yeux de Ron. Un avakedevra en pleine tête. Mort.

_« He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same! »_

_**« I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
mix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
Well, it was like heaven in  
two and a half rooms.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I mixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic. »**_

«_ J'ai rencontré Ezeikiel un jeune de _

_Salt Lake city, il y a environ deux ans _

_et il m'a dit qu'il était célibataire  
On s'est tout de suite plût.  
Donc, on a commencé à vivre ensemble.  
Il allait travailler, il rentrait à la maison  
Je lui servait un verre, on dinait  
_

_Et après j'ai tout découvert, soit disant libre hein ?_

_Libre mon cul ! Il n'était pas _

_seulement marié, _

_oh non _

_Il avait six femmes !_

_Un de ces mormons tu sais  
Cette nuit là, quand il est rentré  
Je lui ai servi son verre comme d'habitude  
Il y a des mecs qui ne tiennent pas l'arsenic »_

Ginny Weasley. Douce jeune fille capable de devenir une vraie furie. Elle était connue pour être la petite amie d'Harry Potter. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école. Il l'avait abordé avec un regard conquérant. Lui avait demandé si elle était célibataire. Ce à quoi elle s'était empresser d'acquiescer. Après l'obtention de leurs diplômes, ils avaient cherché un petit appartement. Au bout d'un mois de recherche intense, ils le trouvèrent. Puis les jours passèrent. Une routine s'installa. Harry partait travaillait, il rentrait à la maison et Ginny lui servait un verre, et ils mangeaient. Voulant faire une surprise à son homme, elle envoya un formulaire de demande en mariage au Ministère de la Magie. La réponse ne tarda pas à lui revenir. Harry était déjà marié. Six fois. Dans six pays différents. Cette nuit là quand il rentra et elle versa une concoction faite par ses soins, Goutte du Mort-Vivant, dans son verre. Mort. A croire qu'il ne tenait pas les somnifères mal dosés.

_« He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
__He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same! »_

Vous êtes toujours là ? C'est deux meurtres ne vous ont pas refroidis ? Alors je continue....

_« Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!_  
_**Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz »**_

_**« Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times! »**_

_« J'étais pénarde dans la cuisine  
Je découpais le poulet pour le diner  
Bien tranquille dans mon coin  
D'un coup mon mari Wilbur débarque fou de rage  
Tu te fais sauter par le laitier  
Il se déchaîne et il gueule  
Tu te fais sauter par le laitier  
Et là, il se jette sur mon couteau  
Il se jette sur mon couteau dix fois ! »_

Nymphadora Tonks. Dite Tonks. Métamorphomage de son état. Et accessoirement, épouse de Remus Lupin. Loup garou de son état. La jeune femme avait dû lutter pour que Lupin accepte de sortir avec elle, puis de l'épouser. Merlin seul sait combien, elle avait souffert des nombres rejets du loup garous et de son constant manque d'assurance. Un jour, alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement léviter ses couteaux afin de couper un poulet. Soudain, Remus entra dans la cuisine en hurlant. Il hurlait avec rage. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il disait, elle le regarda avec stupeur. Il croyait qu'elle le trompait avec un de ses collèges aurores. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant. Et il se planta sur le couteau qu'elle faisait léviter. Il s'empala dessus dis fois. Pour changer : Mort.

_« __**Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,  
Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,  
Pop, Six, Squich, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,**__  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same! »_

_**« Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,  
hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg... »**_

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
Ils disent que j'ai coupé sa tête  
Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis innocente.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi Oncle Sam dit que je suis responsable  
J'ai essayé de m'expliquer au poste de police, ils ne m'ont pas compris. »_

Luna Lovegood. Je ne pourrais vous dire quoique ce soit à son propos. Je ne comprends pas moi même le charabia qu'elle débite à longueur de temps. Mis à part deux mots : « Non coupable ! »

_**« My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero,  
the three of us, sittin' up  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead. »**_

_« Ma soeur Véronica et moi,  
on se produisait ensemble.  
Et mon mari Charlie nous  
suivait en tournée.  
Dans le numéro pour notre final  
On enchaînait 23 positions acrobatiques à deux  
une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... grand écart inversé,  
saut périeux arrière volte face l'un après l'autre.  
Et puis un soir juste avant le spectacle,  
on est allés à l'hotel Cicero.  
Tous les trois, on picolait, on rigolait comme des gosses.  
Il n'y avait plus de glace alors j'suis sortie en chercher.  
Je reviens, j'ouvre la porte  
Et je vois Veronica et Charlie en position 17  
LE GRAND ECART INVERSE !  
J'étais dans un tel état de choc  
que c'est le trou noir dans ma tête  
J'arrive plus à me souvenir de rien.  
C'est plus tard,  
quand je me suis mise à laver le sang sur mes mains  
que j'ai su qu'ils étaient morts _

Fleur Delacour. Jeune vedette de cabaret, mariée à Bill Weasley. Elle est sa sœur, Gabrielle Delacour, se produisaient tout les soirs dans des endroits différents. Et tout les soirs Bill les suivait et assistait au spectacle. Un jour, avant la représentation, ils louèrent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Ils se soulèrent à l'hydromel et à la bière au beurre, comme trois ados. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent à cours d'alcool. Fleur se proposa pour aller se ravitailler. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva son mari et sa sœur, en position compromettante. Black Out. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne reprit conscience de ses actes que lorsqu'elle mit sa robe de sorcière à laver. Cette dernière tachée de sang. Morts. .

_« They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong? »_

_**« I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.**_  
_**He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was troubled.  
He was always trying  
**__**to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because or artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead. »**_

_« J'aimais Alvin Lipschitz _

_plus que Je ne pourrais le dire. _

_C'était un véritable artiste...  
Sensible... un peintre._

_Mais il avait un problème  
Il disait qu'il fallait _

_qu'il essaye de se trouver  
Il sortait tous les soirs _

_à la recherche de lui même  
Et en chemin _

_il trouva Ruth, _

_Gwladys, _

_Rosemary Et Irvin !  
Je dirai qu'on a rompu pour cause de  
Désaccord artistique.  
Il se voyait vivant _

_et je le voyais MORT » _

Pansy Parkinson. Reine des Serpentards. Elle était destinée à épouser Draco Malefoy. Dans cet optique, et pour satisfaire leurs parents respectifs, ils emménagèrent ensemble, avant de se fiancer. Jusque là les sorties nocturnes de Draco ne l'avait jamais perturbé. Libre de vivre sans la surveillance constante de ses parents, il se mit à parcourir chaque pubs et boites de nuits qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Chaque nuit, il revenait avec, sur lui, un parfum différent. Un soir, elle le suivit. Il rencontra quatre filles différentes. Elle décida de rompre. Passé de l'autre côté du voile. Pour lui, il était un être bien vivant. Pour elle, il était juste... Mort .

« The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us  
How could you tell us

That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same! »

- **You pop that gum one more time!**

**- Single my ass.**

**- Ten times!**

**- Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.**

**- Number seventeen-the spread eagle.**

**- Artistic differences.**


End file.
